


National Pinecest Christmas Vacation

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, because Christmas is the BEST, probably too early for Christmas but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Thank you so much everybody for reading. Once again, sorry for not writing anything recently, exams and general school stuff has been killing me. But I just got out of that prison so expect slightly more crappy Pinecest fan fiction until January. Love you all and have a splendid day!(Also, credit to some random tumblr poster for the Christmas Adam joke. I just appropriated it for this.)





	National Pinecest Christmas Vacation

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters.

 

Dipper and Mabel Pines liked Christmas. A lot. And as such they had just watched a slew of Christmas movies, one of which was National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, which had given Dipper an idea to surprise Mabel. He was going to put lights all over the outside of their house and hopefully not fall off the roof doing it. And so Dipper set to work. He started picking up Christmas lights on his way home from work, and stayed up extra late to put them up. And he managed to keep this up for weeks without Mabel finding out, making it to Christmas Adam (Christmas Adam comes before Christmas Eve and is normally pretty disappointing). 

 

Dipper was staying on the roof particularly late one night because he wanted to make sure the lights were finished before Christmas. However, Mabel woke up and saw that her bro bro was not in bed with her and went to investigate. She heard someone making a ruckus on the roof and went outside to find out what was going on. She got outside and looked to the roof where she saw: Dipper? That was odd. As far as she knew Dipper had never been been on the roof, especially not when it was freezing at 1:12 am on Christmas Adam. So Mabel yelled to him,  
"Dipper, what in the heckin name of Christmas are you doing on the roof!?" 

This plainly scared the pants off Dipper, who started jumped from where he was and fell to his butt when he hit the ground. While this was pretty funny, and Mabel snickered as such, Dipper started sliding toward the edge of the roof because of ice. Trying to stop his fall, Dipper tried to grab onto nothing he could, including lights, roofing tiles, and what actually stopped him, the ledge. So when so he finally stopped, he had recreated the scene pretty clearly, hanging onto the ledge of the roof with his wife in the yard and lights all over the roof. Seeing this, Dipper started laughing hysterically, to the point where he started slipping, which just further recreated the scene, which caused Dipper to laugh even harder and finally fall off into some bushes. Mabel did not see the humor in this and screeched as he fell and she ran to his bush. Mabel saw he was laughing and, realizing both that he was okay and what he was laughing about, started laughing with him. After about 15 minutes of just straight laughing outside in a bush, the two began to get really cold and went inside to bed. As the pair were getting into bed, Dipper expressed his disappointment over not being able to surprise Mabel, to which Mabel responded,  
"Trust me buddy, you gave me quite a surprise. And besides, now I can help you with the lights tomorrow night.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much everybody for reading. Once again, sorry for not writing anything recently, exams and general school stuff has been killing me. But I just got out of that prison so expect slightly more crappy Pinecest fan fiction until January. Love you all and have a splendid day!
> 
> (Also, credit to some random tumblr poster for the Christmas Adam joke. I just appropriated it for this.)


End file.
